Warau ka, naku ka? Kou ka, fukou ka?
by Natto-chan
Summary: Desde la llegada de Horo Horo a la casa Asakura, Ren se esta portando algo extraño. Y las cosas se pondrán aun más difíciles cuando cierta personita aparece. HoroxRenxOOC Cap 5: La pelea, las razones, las preguntas y un misterio...
1. Perdida y Encontrada

Konnichiwa minna san!!!!! ^o^ Se que debería estar escribiendo mis otros fics pero me moría de ganas de escribir este ^_^U Les aviso que este fiki esta situado después de un fic que no ha sido publicado todavía y que publicare más adelante (solo es un ONE-SHOT) para que comprendan las situaciones que llevaron a los personajes principales (en este caso Horo Horo y Ren) a actuar de ciertas maneras xD. Por si acaso, este fic empieza con shonen-ai y termina en yaoi ^_^U, también aparecerá un nuevo personaje que vendrá a "ayudar" a su relación (aunque en el principio se pensará que estorbará) Bueno, sin más preámbulos... que empiece el fic...

*Este fiki va dedicado a dos amigos: a cierto señor contreras (que cuando dije que me gustaba el RenxHoro me salió con que el RenxYoh era mejor -_-U) y a cierto señor mitómano (que me engaño diciendo que había escrito cierto fic solo para que lo ayudara ¬¬) xD*
    
    **~Warau ka, naku ka?  Kou ka, fukou ka?~**
    
    _(Reiremos? Lloraremos? Seremos felices? Seremos infelices?)_
    
    1er Capítulo: Perdida y Encontrada
    
    "Anna..." llamó gimoteando débilmente el joven shaman "¿Todavía no?"
    
    "No..." dijo la también joven itako chequeando el cronometro que, como siempre, estaba en cero "Todavía faltan diez minutos"
    
    Una luz rojiza bañaba todo Tokyo, mientras el sol se ocultaba entre los edificios. Más alejada de la ciudad, en Funbari Oka, se encontraba la casa-pensión de los Asakura, y en su jardín se encontraba un chico de más o menos 14 años, haciendo sentadillas con 4 jarrones de agua sobre ambos brazos y una cara de sufrimiento tremenda. Un chico llamado Asakura Yoh.
    
    Por la ventana de la misma casa, mirando hacia el patio, se asomaba un chico de cabellos negro-celeste en punta con una banda de, al parecer, la misma edad que Yoh, contemplando el sufrimiento de su amigo a manos de su mercenaria prometida, con cara de lástima y cansancio ajeno. Pero a él poco le preocupaba el terrible entrenamiento del que era victima su amigo, tenia sus propios motivos de preocupación. Una inquietud que lo acompañaba desde el medio día, y que solo había podido analizar cuando la persona causante de esta había salido sin indicar a donde iba. "Pobre Yoh" suspiró Horo Horo, mientras retomaba su anterior tren de pensamientos...
    
    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*
    
    "Que día tan más cansado..." decía Yoh mientras arrastraba sus pasos de vuelta a casa después de hacer las compras para la cena.
    
    "Tiene mucha razón, Yoh-donno" el espíritu samurai dijo mirándolo "Anna-san se portó más estricta que de costumbre"
    
    "Que bueno que Horo Horo y Pilika hallan venido a visitarnos, ¿no te parece?" sonrío Yoh, como quien quiere cambiar de tema
    
    "Claro que sí" Amidamaru cambió levemente su semblante "Pero note a Horo Horo-donno y a Ren-donno algo extraños desde el almuerzo"
    
    "Entonces habrá que ayudarles" dijo mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas-"Todo estará bien"
    
    Siguieron caminando, o mejor dicho Yoh caminaba y Amidamaru flotaba. Ya estaban en los limites de la ciudad cuando...
    
    "Yoh-donno!, ¡Mire!" el espíritu de Yoh se adelanto, dejando a este un poco confundido, hasta que notó la causa de la exclamación: una persona que al parecer se había desmayado en la calle.

"Oh…" el shaman dejó las compras en el suelo y corrió hacia el cuerpo inerte, lo sostuvo y notó que era el de una chica de más o menos su misma edad y notó que sus ojos color caramelo todavía estaban abiertos "Oye, ¿estas bien?" le preguntó

"Cre...creo que s...si" la chica de pelo café oscuro trató de levantarse apoyándose pero rápidamente cayo como si de repente hubiera perdido todas las fuerzas. Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse lentamente y lo ultimo que se escucho de ella fue un murmullo muy débil e inaudible:

"Ren-kun..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Un chico de pelo azul se revolvía en su futón en mitad de la noche. Sentía una gran opresión en su pecho, como ganas de llorar. Esta inquietud era producto de la cercanía a esa persona, que había sentido más temprano y que fue inoportunamente interrumpida...

"¡¿Pero que rayos estoy pensando?!" Horo Horo exclamó dentro de su mente y sintió como si las palabras rebotaran en las paredes de su cráneo, mientras las escenas vividas se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza desde un ángulo que no era suyo. "Creo que realmente estoy enfermando..." dijo tocándose la frente y comprobando que no tenía fiebre y después se dio cuenta de que sería inútil. Todo lo que sentía era una gran, gran confusión dentro de su corazón. Una parte le decía que lo olvidara, que solo fue algo bochornoso y sin sentido, y otra deseaba estar ahí, en ese mismo momento, y que las cosas hayan tomado un rumbo diferente. Un rumbo que...

"¡Horo Horo deja de pensar tonterías!" se reprochó a si mismo mientras daba otra vuelta, tal vez la número cien de esa noche. Y también estaba la preocupación. Él había salido después del almuerzo y hasta esas horas de la noche no había regresado. Y de nuevo empezaban las discusiones 'Razón vs. Corazón'. Razón decía que no se preocupara, que el sabía cuidarse solo, y era cierto. Pero Corazón le decía que todo había sido su culpa. Que no quería verle a la cara. Que tal vez se había ido para siempre... Y con esta tristeza quedo dormido...Olvidando la llegada de cierta persona desmayada en los brazos de Yoh. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

La luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana abierta de una de las habitaciones de la casa Asakura. Era un domingo por la mañana, en todo su esplendor. Una chica de cabello naturalmente rosa (si, claro ¬¬) enrollaba su futón y lo llevaba a una esquina de la habitación, mientras otra persona, una chica también, abría lentamente los ojos...

"¡Oh!" la chica peli-rosada se acercó rápidamente a la chica mientras esta trataba de incorporarse "¡Que bien que despertaste!"

"¿Q...quien eres?" preguntó algo extrañada ella

"yo me preguntaba lo mismo" dijo sinceramente Tamamura "Yoh-sama te encontró ayer desmayada en la calle y te trajo a casa..."

"No has respondido a mi pregunta" dijo ella secamente aunque esto, extrañamente no la intimido

"Oh, lo siento! Yo soy Tamamura Tamao mucho gusto..." en ese momento, un chico de cabello castaño ingreso en la habitación, cuya puerta esta entreabierta.

"Ya despertaste" dijo Yoh sonriendo

"Tu eres..." la chica lo miró con repentina recuperación de memoria. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Todos en la mesa miraban a la desconocida. Estaban desayunando y los únicos que le inspiraban confianza hasta ahora eran Tamao y el chico que la había encontrado. La chica sentía como las miradas se clavaban en ella y sentía una gran incomodidad, pero se limitó a mantener su cara muy seria. Dentro de un rato dejaron de mirarla y se sintió segura como para hacer revisión a los presentes. Encabezaban la mesa tres chicas: la primera era una chica rubia de mirada gélida. Cuando la miró se dio cuenta que esta la miraba con suspicacia, debía cuidarse de ella. A su derecha se hallaba una chica de pelo largo y celeste, de apariencia alegre y que conversaba alegremente con Tamao, a su derecha. Siguiendo por el mismo camino se encontró con la mirada de Yoh, quien le sonrió, a lo que ella y hizo lo mismo pero MUY sutilmente. Avanzando estaba sentado un chico de pelo celeste-negro, parado y con una banda. Dedujo que era el hermano de la otra chica y lo miró por un momento, y se dio cuenta de la tristeza y confusión que se reflejaba en sus ojos. A su lado llegó a sentarse un hombre de al parecer unos 17 años. Por un momento, miró su facha y sintió tremendas ganas de reírse, acto que no consumó por razones obvias. Y finalmente su mirada se dirigió a su propia derecha, donde se encontraba un chico de MUY corta estatura, pero de apariencia MUUUUY linda. Era algo adorable. 

"Disculpa..." la chica de pelo café oscuro se sobresaltó cuando la rubia le habló "¿Podrías presentarte?"

Entonces todos volvieron a mirarla, mucho más curiosos que antes. Entonces solo le quedo resignarse a hablar.

"Oh, disculpen. Mi nombre es Noriko y vengo de China" algunos murmuraron

"¿Noriko?" preguntó el chico bajito "Pero si es un nombre japonés..."

"Mi madre también lo es" sonrió suavemente "Hace 5 días vine a Tokio a buscar a alguien muy especial para mí" se notó un brillo especial en sus ojos

"Entiendo" Yoh dijo amablemente, lo cual hizo que la itako frunciera el ceño "¿pero como llegaste ahí?"

"Sucede que cuando llegué a Tokio" dijo bajando la mirada para ocultar el leve rubor de sus mejillas "al salir del aeropuerto me di cuenta de que ya no tenía mi billetera" todos la miraron sorprendidos "y cuando entré a buscarla (lo cual no tenía sentido) dejé abandonadas mis maletas y por ende..."

"Las perdiste..." dijo el ainu con cascaditas en los ojos "¡Te entiendo!" dijo recordando su propia experiencia

Noriko lo miró algo sorprendida y luego continuó con el relato "Pasé 5 días vagando por toda la ciudad con la esperanza de encontrarlo hasta que finalmente no pude más, y es ahí donde entra Yoh" lo miró con agradecimiento

"¿qué se ha creído esta niña?" pensaba Anna molesta "¿cómo se atreve a dirigirle esas miraditas a MI Yoh? Debo vigilarla, Yoh es SOLO mío, y si ella va a empezar a hacerse ilusiones solo porque le ayudó, ya me encargaré de que se de cuenta de que esta muy equivocada"

"¿y se puede saber a quien querías encontrar?" le preguntó Pilika amablemente

"Pues a..." no puedo terminar la frase porque se escuchó un fuerte sonido, que provenía de la puerta de Shoji, que fue abierta fuertemente.

"Buenos Días" Tao Ren saludó secamente sin mirar a los presentes, por lo cual, no se dio cuenta que la chica nueva se había levantado como si algo le hubiera picado y se le había acercado tan rápidamente que en ese momento ya estaba a solo 40 centímetros de él. Entonces levanto la vista y se encontró con la mirada color caramelo de la chica y su expresión seria de siempre fue cambiada por una de mera sorpresa.

"No...¿Noriko?" la chica lo miraba con algo de furia en sus ojos "¿qué rayos haces aquí?"

El joven Tao ya no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más. La chica se le había abalanzado encima. Y lo abrazaba como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en ese mismo momento, asfixiándolo.

"Maldita sea, ¡suéltame, Tao Noriko!" la chica, al parecer, reaccionó y lo soltó rápidamente, mirando hacia a un lado algo avergonzada, pero aun así se podía ver algo de orgullo en sus ojos.

"¡¿Tao?!" todos medio gritaron-preguntaron confundidos. Aunque nadie se dio cuenta de la mirada enojada del ainu cuando Noriko abrazó al desprevenido Ren.

**************************************************

Jajajaja!!!!!! XDD soy una criatura cruel!!!! XDDD Veamos en que afectará la llegada de Tao Noriko (¬_¬U) a la casa Asakura... Anna celosa, Horo celoso... ¡Un momento! ¿yo escribí esto? O.o Jejeje... debió ser porque estaba en un momento de depresión a causa de la falta de internet ToT Se deben imaginar como afecta eso... ^_^U Esperen algo de acción en este fic (peleas) porque de seguro habrá =D El próximo cap se llamará: **Que chico es el mundo**  xDD  ¡¡¡Como adoro el RenxHoro!!!! *-* si ya se que no viene al caso.. ._.U Ah, por cierto, la precuela de este fic se llama "Folkcrafts" ^_^ bueno me despido! Porfas, no olviden los Reviews!!!!! 

*Shooting Star Natalie*  


	2. Que chico es el mundo

Konbanwa minna san!!!!!!! ^_______^ Aquí llego con el 2do capítulo de este, mi primer fic HoroxRen ^o^ Les quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que me pusieron esos lindos mensajes llamados Reviews *O* y pedirles disculpas por lo difícil de leer del fic u.uU de veras no se que pasó ¬_¬U ff.net malo!!! .! Bueno, si alguien tiene dudas con respecto a Tao Noriko (¬_¬U) y se le están quitando las ganas de leer mi fic porque odian los personajes nuevos (en mi opinión a nadie le gustan xD),  no se preocupen porque ninguno de los dos (o mejor dicho casi NINGÚNO) de los chicos le va dar bola ._.U Lo que sí va a pasar es que le van a tener celos injustificados xDD (a veces pienso que Noriko se va a parecer un poquititito a Mei Ling -_-U) Ay no! . creo que estoy hablando de sobra... mejor los dejo con el fic ^_^U

*Este fiki va dedicado a dos amigos: a cierto señor contreras (alias: "Señor convenido" ._.U) y a cierto señor mitómano (Léase: "Señor dos caras" o mejor dicho: "mil caras") xD*
    
    **~Warau ka, naku ka?  Kou ka, fukou ka?~**
    
    (Reiremos? Lloraremos? Seremos felices? Seremos infelices?)

2do Capítulo: Que chico es el mundo

"¡¿Tao?!" todos medio gritaron-preguntaron confundidos. Aunque nadie se dio cuenta de la mirada enojada del ainu cuando Noriko abrazó al desprevenido Ren.

"Sí, Noriko es nuestra prima" una mujer de admirable figura hizo su aparición por donde había entrado su hermano menor, sonriendo "Hola a todos!"

"¡Srta. Jun! ¿Usted también vino?" ahora si la chica parecía MUY sorprendida "Ren-kun... ¿los conoces?" ante esta pregunta el susodicho, como única respuesta, se limito a mirar a otro lado, imaginando las miradas que le estarían dirigiendo todos, especialmente "cierta" persona.

"¡No es posible!" el pequeño replicó "¿dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Oyamada Manta mucho gusto ^_^"

"Kyouyama Anna" la rubia dijo como quien no quiere la cosa "prometida de Yoh"

"Yo soy Pilika" dijo la peliazulada con su habitual alegría

Tamao e Yoh solo se limitaron a sonreír: a ellos ya los conocía

Noriko dirigió su mirada al chico de la banda, y notó la mirada con una extraña mezcla de odio, confusión y algo de sorpresa "Horo Horo" dijo justo después de evitar su mirada

"A mi solo llámame Bokutou no Ryu" el tipo de 17 años se le acercó y antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, le había tomado las manos "Dime, Noriko-san... ¿quisiera ser mi novia?" (N.A: OH DIOS! No saben lo que me costo escribir esto... -_-U )

Todos se quedaron patidifusos (N.A. Adoro esta palabra!) Mientras la cara de asombro de la nueva no podía ser más grande. Algunos esperaban que reaccionara como Tamao pero...

"¡Claro que no!" dijo soltándose "¡Además yo...!" miró a Ren pero su mirada de hablas-y-te-mato la dejo callada.

"Disculpen, pero lo que pasa es que Noriko..." intervino Jun ante el Ryu convertido en piedra (xD) "...aparte de nuestra prima...es la prometida de Ren"

"¡¿Que-QUE?!" fue lo único que salió de la boca de los presentes. Manta se desmayó, Ryu se desmoronó, Yoh se pellizcó para saber si no estaba soñando mientras que Anna tenía una cara de sincera sorpresa y cierto corazón se resquebrajaba por dentro...

"Fue un compromiso decidido por nuestros padres" dijo Ren con cara de yo-no-quise-pero-que-le-voy-a-hacer "Noriko es nieta de el hermano de mi abuelo, que emigró a Japón para conseguir más aliados a nuestra dinastía...

"¬_¬U Ren... creo que yo se más sobre mi propia historia que tu..." dijo Noriko como quien SI quiera la cosa

"Como quieras..." le respondió el chino

"Como dijo Ren, mi abuelo y su familia emigró a este país alrededor del la década de los 30" las miradas de cortés interés se centraron en ella mientras que otras, como la de el peliazulado, divagaban por sus propias mentes "Esa parte de nuestra dinastía se estableció al sur, mientras conseguían más fortuna. En eso fue cuando mi padre conoció a mi madre, una miko. En nuestra familia somos 12 hermanos, todos shamanes y, para no perder el contacto, el Señor En Tao nos comprometió a mi y a Ren"

"ToT ¡No puedo creer que a los demás también les pasa!" Yoh derramaba cascaditas, a lo que Anna le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza

"¿¡Que insinúas, Yoh Asakura!?" 

"Nada Annita..."

"¿a que se refieren?" preguntó Noriko a Manta

"Es que ellos dos también están comprometidos" explicó el bajito

"Ya veo... ¿y que le pasa a ese?" le preguntó esta vez a Ren, mirando al ainu que parecía ausente

Al notar a quien se refería, el rostro de chico Tao se cubrió con un leve carmesí, que no pasó desapercibido frente a su prometida "No me preguntes porque no me interesa"

"Deberías ser un poquito más cortés con tus amigos ¿sabes?" dijo levantándose en medio del barullo y acercándose al shaman de hielo, agitando una mano frente a su rostro "Oye Horo Horo, ¿qué te sucede?"

Al notar su presencia, este se echo para atrás y exclamó "No es de tu incumbencia"

Todos se callaron. Horo Horo podía ser mal educado, pero nunca trataba así a alguien que no le había echo absolutamente nada.

"Trátala con mas respeto, Boro Boro" el chino dijo

"Si, claro! El señorito Ren esta defendiendo a su novia!"

"¡No es mi novia cerebro de hormiga!"

"Detente, Ren" la voz de Noriko no era nada acogedora "No entiendo cual es tu problema, pero no tienes porque tratar así a alguien que solo quería saber como estabas..."

"¡Hermano!" la ainu le jaló la oreja a su hermano mayor "¡No tenias porque hablarle así!"

"No se preocupe Srta Pilika..." Noriko dijo suavemente, con algo de burla "Me conformo con unas sinceras disculpas"

"sigues siendo la misma niña exagerada de siempre Noriko..." el chinito le dijo con los ojos cerrados "No te deberías alterar por las cosas que dice alguien tan inútil como el soquete de hielo..." (xDDD Como me divertí escribiendo esto! Si nasuki-chan todavía anda por aquí mis sinceras disculpas por copiar su apodo para horo ^^U)

"¿¡como me llamaste, cabeza de alfiler?!"

"Puede que eso sea cierto..." Noriko bajó la cabeza, mientras la sombra de su pelo cubría sus ojos "Trató de ser siempre yo misma aunque... es difícil siendo parte de la dinastía Tao..."

Yoh, Manta, Anna, Jun y Ryu, entiéndase, todos los presentes que no intervenían en la conversación, se pusieron muy atentos a lo que prometió ser algo muy interesante...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"¡este será un combate de práctica entre Noriko-san y Horo Horo!" decía Yoh, muy divertido en su papel de réferi "El primero en perder su posesión de objetos será el perdedor, ¡Que comience el combate!"

Estaban en medio del parque, cerca de donde el chico de los audífonos y Ren habían tenido su segundo combate. El chino se encontraba recostado en un árbol, mientras que los demás sentados en el césped, a una prudente distancia.  Se preguntarán como se llegó a esto...

*~*~*Flash Back*~*~*

"Eso yo lo sé mejor que nadie" la sombra del cabello cubrió los ojos de Ren

"Lo sé... como heredero de la dinastía, todos esos patrones de comportamiento fueron implantados en ti a la fuerza. Pero si quieres saberlo, estoy muy feliz de que te hayas librado de eso" la chica mostró esa sonrisa dulce, que solo fue revelada cuando apareció el "Ojalá yo también habría podido hacerlo tan bien como tú..."

"¿a que te refieres?"

"Hace poco me decidí cambiar. Decidí dejar atrás todo aquello que me habían enseñado y crear mi propia ideología, que consiste en actuar de diferentes formas de acuerdo a la situación. Saque mi verdadero yo al aire con quienes creía yo que le merecían o en quien yo confiaba, y les dejé mi lado agrio a mis enemigos o a quien necesitaba darle una pequeña lección. Aunque no todo salió como lo esperaba. Ahora no sé cual es mi verdadero yo..."

"La ultima vez que te vi eras una llorona y débil" se atrevió a decir el dueño de Basón "al parecer sigues igual, aunque por lo menos me alegra saber que has madurado...aunque sea un poco..."

"Lo de inmadura no me importa, lo tengo bien merecido" un leve sonrojo cubrió su rostro "pero lo de débil... ¡te demostraré que no es cierto! ¡Horo Horo!"

"¿Uh?" el aludido se dio por aludido (XD)

"Tengo que arreglar cuentas contigo... ¡Te reto a un combate de práctica!"

"Tienes problemas, Horo Horo" dijo Anna, hablando por primera vez desde que terminó de reprender a Yoh...

*~*~*Fin del Flash Back*~*~*

"Hyoi Gattai! Kororo no Koro Pokkuru in Ikpasui!"

"Che... posesión al látigo..."

Y fue así como se inició lo que al parecer era un combate amistoso, pero sin querer algo más... 

********************

XDDDDDD ¡¡Terminé!! Soy feliz! ^.^U mucho dialogo en este cap, ¿no creen? xDD Jejeje... ahora hice que Horo-chan y Noriko-chan pelearan... T.T ¡Les juro que este fic salió mejor en mi mente que en la compu! TOT Lo que pasa es que tengo un conflicto fanfic-literal, no se que debo hacer: escribir lo que sale de mi mente o complacer a los lectores. ¬¬U Tampoco me gusta lo que sale de este retorcido cerebro u.ú seguro que si le hago caso, Noriko se quedaría con... ^^U mejor me callo, ya que eso no va a pasar xD  ¡tengo una noticia! Este es el primer fic que SE como voy a terminar ._.U los demás los escribí sin pensar en eso... ¿por qué creen que no los terminé? T.T porfas, si a alguien le gusta mis otros fics y quiere que los termine, sugiéranme algooo ;_; Bueno, ahora responderé los reviews! ^o^

Kaori Koneko: Hola! n_n muchas gracias por el review ^^U ¿qué te imaginas? XDD créeme que no tengo la menor idea... ¡sigue leyendo, plis!

Shamanhoro: Hi! ^_^ gracias por el review! ToT lo de la letra rara esa fue cosa de ff.net! ;_; no fue mi culpa... y si, si lo voy a continuar! ^^U aunque me demore...

Kikis Tao: mira amiguita, en el summary bien decia que este fic es Renxhoro y si no te gusto, tampoco tenias porque poner review, ne? Aparte no se que le ven al RenxPilika... ¡nunca hablan! ¡ni se miran! XDD gracias por tu review de todas formas! ^o^  

Nos vemos! No olviden los reviews! xDD

Shooting Star Natalie


	3. Conflictos a la luz de las estrellas

Wuoooolaaaaa!!!!!! ^o^ aquí estoy con el 3er capituliño xDD bueno, les aviso que estoy de MUY buen humor poque... ¡¡¡¡ME COMPRARON UN PERRO!!!! Y se llama Suteki(preciosa)!!Wiihiiii!!! ^O^ Jejeje... ya se ya se ¬¬ eso no les interesa XO a propósito... pronto va a salir un fiki muy interesante! ^_^ y no es mío xDDD es de el señor mitómano ¬¬U una pareja algo inusual que no deja de ser linda =D ¡como me gusta hacer publicidad! Supongo que no tiene nada de malo -.-U Bueno, regresando al tema no iniciado xD, hoy veremos la pelea de Horo Horo y su rival ^^U ¿quién ganará? Eso solo yo lo sé, y tu pronto lo sabrás! xD ¿qué hará Ren con respecto a todo esto? ¿Anna sigue celosa? ¿Horo será capaz de llevarse bien con Noriko? ¿Yoh seguirá tomando jugo de naranja? XDDD todo esto y más en el fic!

Disclaimer: (me olvide de el en los caps anteriores ^^U) Shaman King le pertenece al mangaka de mangakas Hiroyuki Takei-sama *O* Pero el personaje de Noriko (próximamente Koriko) me pertenece exclusivamente a mi xD (y en parte al señor mitómano, mi socio)

*Este fiki va dedicado a dos amigos: a cierto señor contreras (alias: "Señor te-mudaste-así-que-ya-no-te-conozco" ._.U) y a cierto señor mitómano (Léase: Mi amigo figuretti ^o^) xD*

Capitulo 3: Conflictos a la luz de las estrellas

"¡este será un combate de práctica entre Noriko-san y Horo Horo!" decía Yoh, muy divertido en su papel de réferi "El primero en perder su posesión de objetos será el perdedor, ¡Que comience el combate!"

Estaban en medio del parque, cerca de donde el chico de los audífonos y Ren habían tenido su segundo combate. El chino se encontraba recostado en un árbol, mientras que los demás sentados en el césped, a una prudente distancia.  

"Hyoi Gattai! Kororo no Koro Pokkuru in Ikpasui!"

"Che... posesión al látigo..."

El ikpasui del ainu se transformó: ahora se veía en el un rostro azulado, mientras que en el otro lado, el látigo se transformaba en una serpiente de gran tamaño. Noriko lo miraba, seriamente, mientras articulaba palabras inaudibles. 

Ante expectativa, Horo Horo pensaba "¿Qué rayos hago aquí? Ah, es verdad, la "señorita" Noriko me reto a una batalla" No podía explicarlo, pero sentía una especie de odio hacia la chica (¿o eran celos?), aunque esta no hubiera hecho nada, excepto meterlo en este lío (aunque el solito se podía meter en peores), aun así no era suficiente. Así que al ver a la estatua viviente que lo contemplaba, decidió atacar.

"¡Marea de Hielo!" el peliazulado agitó la espada de hielo haciendo que una oleada de estalagmitas avanzara hacia la dueña de la víbora. Y cuando ya estaban cerca...

"¡Hikaru!" de la boca de las serpiente, tal cual dragón, salió una llamarada que sublimó el hielo.

"¡Kuso!" exclamó Horo Horo al ver como el fuego neutralizaba al hielo "esto será más difícil de lo que esperaba..." murmuró mientras preparaba otra forma de ataque "¡Pico de Hielo!"

"¡Kou!" Che cambió: al perecer se transformó en acero y se enrolló formando un escudo, cubriendo a Noriko del ataque. 

"¡Hey!" exclamó "¡pensé que solo manipulabas el fuego!"

"Estas equivocado" dijo ella mientras su espíritu regresaba a su forma inicial "Che es la serpiente del zodiaco chino. Antes de viajar a Japón, mis abuelos fueron bendecidos: la segunda generación que naciera en estas tierras recibiría el poder de los 12 animales sagrados. Por eso, al ser uno de ellos, Che puede controlar los cinco elementos" explicó con orgullo mal disimulado  

"¡¿Que-que?!" todos parecían sorprendidos, menos Anna

"Se lo dije" habló la itako "sabía que no era una shaman cualquiera"

"Entonces, ¿por qué no dijo nada, Anna-san?" preguntó Manta

"No tendría caso" respondió, mirando de reojo a Ren. Manta no preguntó más.

"Claro que sería injusto" volvió a hablar Noriko "y algo cobarde usar esos ataques" ante la sorpresa de todos, la víbora cambió a un sable, con pequeñas serpientes entrelazadas en el mango "por ahora peleare así, hasta que sea necesario" sonrió y dicho esto, avanzó hacia Horo Horo dispuesta a atacar...

*~*~*~*~*~*

A Horo Horo esta pelea le recordaba mucho a su primer combate con Yoh, quien se había sentado junto con los demás. Se había aburrido de ser el réferi: los dos jugaban limpio, y lo hacían muy bien. Aunque más que un combate de práctica o una batalla amistosa esto parecía cuestión de honor, cada uno con sus motivos. Y aunque ya sabemos los de Noriko...

"¡Maldición!" pensaba el ainu "¡sigo sin entender porque demonios acepte! Aunque no es tan malo, así el verá... digo, ¡todos verán que he mejorado!"

En efecto, si Noriko demostraba gran habilidad, Horo Horo aun más. Sin duda alguna había mejorado considerablemente desde el torneo de shamanes. Pero él... le demostraría... ¡le demostraría que podía derrotar a su dichos prometida! Aunque había dos inconvenientes: 1) ¿Cómo? Y 2) ¿por qué? Pero la promesa ya estaba hecha, más tarde pensaría en eso...

"Ya me cansé" esto tomó desprevenido al peliazulado: al sable no se veía en ninguna parte y Noriko lucía una sonrisa deslumbrante, casi sospechosa. Pensó que se había rendido cuando...

Sintió que algo se movía tras el...

Demasiado tarde...

La serpiente se había enrollado alrededor de él

"¡¡¡AAAGHHH!!!" fue lo único que pudo articular, al sentir como se quedaba sin aliento

"Por favor, ríndete" entre abrió los ojos, para ver a la antes sonriente chica, luciendo ahora la última moda de miradas neutras. Apretaba su puño como aplicando fuera al ataque.

"¿Quién... te crees... que eres?" prácticamente escuchaba sus huesos crujir. Pero no se rendiría, no ahora. Ya había echo una promesa, y, ahora que lo pensaba, se estaba tomando esto muy en serio, al igual que Noriko ¿qué acaso quería matarlo? Se suponía que era un combate de práctica "No puedes obligarme..."

"¿A que no?" diciendo esto, cerró su puño con más fuerza. Su mirada ya no era neutra, podríamos decir que por un momento era aterradora, y al siguiente estaba llena de arrepentimiento...

"¡Ya basta!" Ren había adelantado sus pasos, y ahora clavaba su dorada mirada en la dueña de la serpiente, una mirada que destilaba frialdad, lo que hizo que desistiera en su ataque "Detente, ya demostraste lo que querías: no eres débil ni nada parecido, pero no sabes controlar tus impulsos... y tú..." por un fragmento de segundo, le dirigió una mirada algo extraña en el a Horo Horo, quien ya había sido soltado. Inmediatamente la apartó "deja de hacer tonterías" y dio media vuelta, desconcertando a todos.

"¿y ahora que hice?" pensaba el ainu mientras recuperaba el aliento "¿quién lo entiende?"

*~*~*~*~*~* (Ok, eso apesto -.-U demasiada emoción para algo sin importancia -//- como sea... ¿quedo bien?)

Era más de la medianoche. Una sombra se deslizaba por los pasillos de la casa Asakura. El dueño de la sombra tocó la puerta de una habitación. El dueño del cuarto la abrió...

"¿Podemos hablar?" preguntó el que había tocado la puerta

"Claro" a pesar del sueño, se le notaba algo sorprendido "Pasa"

"Mejor en le techo"

*~*~*~*~*

"Las estrellas están hermosas esta noche..."

"sí..." lo miró "¿y de que querías hablar?"

"Bueno..." le devolvió la mirada "quería hacerte unas preguntas..."

"¿qué clase de preguntas?"

"¿Cómo te sientes con respecto a Anna?"

"Pues... en el fondo es una buena persona y todo..."

"No me refiero a eso... ¿cómo te tomas el compromiso?"

"Eh... fue un compromiso decidido por nuestro padres... en realidad no estoy seguro... es una decisión importante y lo sabes"

"Claro"

"me doy cuenta de que estamos en las mismas, amigo" sonrisa kodak 'marca registrada'   

"yo no soy igual a ti, Yoh"

"Lo sé" risita "No eres como yo, más bien te pareces a Anna..."

"Sigue hablando y no vivirás para contarlo"

"Ya, ya no te enojes" mira al cielo "creo que entiendo tu situación..."

"¿Y bien? ¿qué puedo hacer?"

"Yo no puedo decírtelo, ya que tampoco he podido tomar una decisión" baja la mirada "solo te digo que no te apresures: dale tiempo al tiempo. Recuerda que eres libre de escoger el camino que desees y ya verás que todo saldrá bien"

"¿Nunca te cansas de decir eso, verdad?" se levanta "de todas formas, creo que ya se que hacer"

"Eso es digno de confianza ^_^"

"Aun así no estoy seguro. Creo que lo mejor, como tu dices, es esperar" empieza a irse "ah, casi lo olvidaba, te lo agradezco"

"para eso son los amigos, Ren"

*~*~*~*~*~* 

 "¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó con algo de fastidio

"salí a contemplar las estrellas" sonrió "y creo que tu venias a lo mismo. ¿puedes venir un momento? Necesito hablar contigo"

"Esta bien, pero no intentes estrangularme de nuevo" se sentó a su lado

"Jajaja, muy chistoso" su expresión cambio "sobre eso quería hablar. Te quería pedir perdón por lo de la batalla, de verdad que se me paso la mano..."

De verdad parecía arrepentida, o por lo menos eso sintió el peliazulado. Aunque se sintiera mal de alguna forma, ella no tenía la culpa de ESO, ¿o sí? De cualquier manera, el no acostumbraba a guardar rencores "No te preocupes, no fue tan grave"

"No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, realmente me siento muy avergonzada por no saber controlarme" esbozó una sonrisa triste "Y otra cosa: siento que empezamos mal, de verdad, me gustaría que seamos amigos" 

"Bueno..." el ainu no estaba acostumbrado a estas formalidades y se sintió algo incomodo. Lo pensó un momento y llegó a la conclusión de que de nada le serviría enemistarse con ella, ya que de alguna forma, se parecían "¿por qué no?"

"¡Muchas gracias!" una sonrisa gigante se dibujo en su cara "te tengo otra pregunta, espero que no te incomode"

"¿cuál?" 

"Tu y Ren no se llevan muy bien ¿verdad?" más que pregunta, parecía una afirmación

El ainu tragó en seco. Era verdad, su relación no era la joya de la amistad que digamos, y tampoco podríamos decir que se odiaran. Pero aun así se sentía algo especial, algo singular. Se preocupaban el uno por el otro, es cierto. No se soportaban, aun más cierto. Pero, ¿qué se podía hacer? Si ese sentimiento fluía en una de las partes, invisible, inexplicable, doloroso. Nunca supo como empezó, pero no fue de golpe. Y ahora no podía hacer nada, estaba atrapado en esos ojos dorados. Y ese era su mayor secreto, el estaba enamorado de Ren Tao. Por eso no pudo evitar odiar por un instante a Noriko, ella le estaba arrebatando sin querer su tesoro más preciado. Y ahora venía ella con esa pregunta, directo al punto de dolor.

"Ay, niña eso no se pregunta ¬¬" trató de actuar lo más naturalmente posible "¿qué acaso no es obvio? ¡No entiendo como te puede gustar el 'señorito'!"

La chica se sonrojo tanto que parecía semáforo en alto. "¿Qué...que dices? Eso no es c-cierto" balbuceó nerviosamente 

"No te hagas la tonta que se te nota a kilómetros de distancia" Horo Horo se estaba divirtiendo al ver el desconcertado rostro de Noriko

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta?" 

No le podía decir que había sentido algo familiar en su forma de actuar, como si la entendiera.

"bueno, eso no importa, porque ya lo sabes" su mirada se volvió triste "La verdad es que... cuando me entere de que Ren había renunciado a las cadenas de la dinastía Tao temí que nuestro compromiso fuera anulado..."

"Noriko, tu..." la chica lo miró por un instante. La había llamado por su nombre.

"Pero al parecer eso no sucedió, y aunque no tengo la menor idea porque, no puedo evitar sentirme feliz"

El ainu solo bajó la mirada

"A pesar de todo... estoy segura de que a Ren yo no le intereso en lo más mínimo"

"¿cómo es eso?"

"Horo Horo... ¿nunca has sentido que ese alguien es inalcanzable?" ahora el ainu se sorprendió, ella también lo llamo por su nombre

"¿Ese alguien? ¿A que te refieres?"

"Pues a la persona que amas"

"Todo el tiempo..."

"Ren es como una estrella... puedes admirar su esplendor y poner todas tus esperanzas en el... pero nunca sabes cuando se nuble el cielo y desaparezca... esta demasiado lejos como para alcanzarlo, o por lo menos así me siento yo..."

En el fondo, el ainu sabía que Noriko supo expresar todo aquello que el no podía, ni para si mismo.

"Creo que debe ser molesto escuchar tanto sobre tu mayor rival ¡así que cuéntame un poco más sobre ti!(N.A: se refiere a Ren no a ella xD)" 

"¿Uh?"

"¡Vamos! ¡Tu sabes! Por ejemplo, ¿quién te gusta?" 

"¿Ah?" el ainu se sonrojo al recordar la platica anterior

"Mira que yo te dije, ya pues, ¡cuéntame!" la chica se acerco a el tratando de averiguar su reacción

"¡Tu no me lo dijiste!" el chico se alejo rápidamente

"¡Oh! Es cierto -_-U bueno, de todas formas no importa" guiño un ojo "pronto me daré cuenta, ya lo veras"

Y dicho esto se retiro a dormir dejando al ainu algo confundido. Sonrió para si mismo, con una sonrisa algo melancólica mientras pensaba "pero tal vez lo que averigües no te guste mucho, mi amiga Noriko"

 ******************

KYAAAA!!!! Lo termine! WUUUJUUU! XD ¡esto es lo más largo que he escrito en mi vida! XD (si, doy pena) La conversación de Yoh y Ren no estaba planeada ^^U Lo que uno llega a hacer por añadir más floro al cap y a la historia -_-U ¡y es que no podía dejar a Ren-chan indiferente! Y creo que lo dejé todo muy confuso @_@U Ojala que se haya entendido ^^ ¿y que tal la pelea? Ojala les haya gustado n.nU ¿y la conversación de Horo-chan y Noriko-chan? Esa es mi parte favorita porque... ¡se hicieron amigos! ^o^ fue muy rápido, pero necesitaba que pasara ¬¬ además de el floro que metí por Ren xD en fin, espero que les haya gustado. Aquí estan las respuestas a los Reviews:

 Kaori Koneko: Hola de nuevo! ^^ ¿y que tal la pelea? Jejeje, sorry si deje mal parado a Horo-chan pero como ves era necesario . ¡muchas gracias por tu consejo! Realmente lo aprecio mucho ^^U porfas no abandones el fic! Hasta luego! 

REVIEWS PLEASE!

Shooting Star Natalie


	4. La palabra más díficil

Jojojo, ¡Feliz Navidad! ^o^ Bueno, yo no soy Santa Claus xD pero les puedo dar un regalo de navidad, que es... ¡¡¡este cap!!! (uy, que feo regalo) no les puedo dar más, así que, si pueden, disfrútenlo ^^U (se habran dado cuenta de que esto estaba planeado para navidad) Y de paso, feliz año nuevo!!! (si, ya paso) Jejeje ^^U Los dejo con el fic! (Fanaticas de Len, no me maten! T.T) 

Disclaimer: Shaman King le pertenece a su respectivo autor, no a mí T.T En cambio, Noriko es exclusivamente de mi creación. ^^U La única persona que puede reclamar sobre sus derechos de autor es el señor mitómano (creo que debo empezar por revelar su nombre -.-U) 

*Este fiki va dedicado a dos amigos: a cierto señor contreras (alias: Señor "No me interesan tus fics") y a cierto señor mitómano (Léase: Señor "¿Ye dejaste de ser polla?" xD) xD*

4to Capitulo: La palabra más díficil

"¡Atrápalo!" una chica de pelo café lanzó un disco a un chico de cabello marrón, el cual saltó y lo cogió, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Era un día soleado, y los habitantes de la casa Asakura decidieron ir al parque, convenciendo a Anna, con gran dificultad. Muchas suplicas y unas cuantas caritas tristes sirvieron para derretir la férrea voluntad de la rubia, quien argumento que ni bien llegaran tendrían que cumplir con todas las faenas del día, pero valía la pena por un rato de diversión. Y hablando de la itako, no se la estaba pasando lo que podamos decir "bien".

Fue el turno de el chico de los auriculares para lanzar el disco, y se lo paso al peliazulado, el cual intento saltar también, logrando atraparlo, pero ganando a cambio una caída de espaldas y las risas de Yoh y Noriko. Se rió el también.

Dos pares de ojos los observaban desde una banca: unos eran dorados como el sol, y los otros un negro muy profundo. Los dueños de estos estaban sentados a prudente distancia, aunque la expresión de su cara era idéntica: algo de fastidio. 

"¡Oye, Ren!" dijo la chica nueva saludando con la mano a uno de los ocupantes de la banca "¿por qué no vienes a jugar?" 

"No gracias" respondió secamente, mirando hacia otro lado

"¿Ves? Te dije que es un aguafiestas" Horo Horo dijo burlonamente, levantándose. "Al menos tu si sabes lo que es bueno"

Noriko se rió ante el comentario del ainu. Sabía que solo había dicho eso para molestar a Ren, aunque no le hallaba mucho sentido. Lo cierto era que se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo. Una hora antes, las chicas les habían dicho para ir al centro comercial, de compras. Obviamente, los chicos se habían rehusado, aunque se habían llevado a Ryu para que cargara la bolsas. Lo que no les sorprendió a las chicas es que Noriko tambien lo hiciera. Ella dijo que preferia quedarse jugando con los chicos. En diferencia a las demás chicas de la casa (que pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntas, hablando de temas convencionales) ella nunca estaba mucho tiempo con ellas, más bien se la pasaba bromeando con Horo Horo e Yoh, con los cuales había logrado amistarse. Aparte de ella, la unica que se aislaba de su grupo era Anna, que se pasaba todo su tiempo sola, ya sea entrenando a Yoh o viendo televisón. Aunque recientemente había añadido otra actividad a su "apretado" itinerario: vigilar a Noriko. Había una promesa, y tampoco pensaba confiar en el sonriente chico. Yoh podía ser tan distraido a veces, lo cual podía ser peligroso. Era evidente que pesaba de Noriko como si fuera una especie de vibora, por algo había nacido bajo ese signo. Era por eso que se había quedado en el parque, aunque el sol le picara y tuviera que sentarse al lado del "cabeza de aguja".

"¡Anna!" la chica levantó la mirada para ver a su sonriente prometido, quien la llamaba "¿tu tampoco quieres jugar?"

"No" solo dijo eso, para colocarse los lentes de sol, y poder vigilar sin ser vista

Después de eso, Horo Horo, al parecer, dijo una broma de mal gusto, de las que suelen hacer los hombres. Ambos chicos se rieron, y Noriko solo frunció el ceño, como diciendo "estoy aquí". Y para agregarle fuerza a su expresión, les dio un golpe en la cabeza a ambos (nada grave, solo un zape). Al siguiente minuto, ya estaban jugando de nuevo.

Ren observaba la escena: a sus tres amigos más cercanos jugando alegremente. ¿por qué no podía ser parte de ese momento? No, había algo que le fastidiaba. Estaban sonriendo demasiado, y eso no le gustaba. No, no le molestaba su felicidad, si no que había algo extraño. O tal vez era solo su imaginación ¿quién sabe? El hecho de ver al ainu tan feliz, en comparación con los días anteriores, le hacía sospechar... ¿no sería que...? no, era muy tonto como para eso. Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos cuando...

"¡REN, CUIDADO!"

PLAF

"¡M%&#$@!"

*~*~*~*~*

"¡DISCULPATE!"

"¡SI FUE TU CULPA POR NO ATRAPARLO!"

"¡TU LO LANZASTE MUY ALTO!"

"oigan chicos... ^^U" yoh trató de llamar su atención "no tienen porque echarse la culpa el uno al otro, estas cosas pasan..."

"¡CALLATE!" dijeron al unísono, mientras se lanzaban miradas asesinas

"¡TE DIGO QUE TE DISCULPES!"

"¿¡Y PORQUE YO!?"

"¡PORQUE YO LO DIGO!"

"Por favor" una voz suave los callo "chicos, les pido que guarden silencio. No quiero tener que echarlos" la enfermera les pidió amablemente, con lo que se dieron cuenta de que eran el centro de atención de todas las miradas. Ambos se sentaron, aun con las miradas asesinas en los ojos.

Cuando habian estado jugando, Horo Horo lanzó el disco con mucha fuerza y altura, por lo tanto Noriko no pudo atraparlo. Así que este voló y... fue a parar a la cabeza de Ren, logrando romperle una ceja. Inmediatamente, la herida empezó a sangrar (obvio, ne?), al ver esto, lo primero que hicieron la chica y el ainu fueron señalarse el uno al otro y gritar: "¡Es tu culpa!" Ren también estaba muy molesto, pero aun así se dio cuenta de que el ainu se había preocupado por él. Entonces fue cuando Yoh sugirió que lo llevaran al hospital, para que le pusieran unos cuantos puntos. (@.@U ¿esta bien dicho?). Y como pensaran, el chico Tao se opuso rotundamente. Al escuchar esto, Horo Horo y Noriko lo cogieron, cada uno de un brazo, y prácticamente lo arrastraron al hospital, mientras Yoh soltaba una de sus típicas risitas. 

Ahora se encontraban en la sala de espera. Después de terminar la misión de "llevar" Ren al hospital, los responsables de la herida seguían discutiendo, aunque ahora en voz baja. Anna miraba mal todo esto. Pensaba que era obvio que Ren se rehusaría a casarse con Noriko, por lo tanto esta estaría "libre" y parecía que ella y el ainu se llevaban MUY bien. Y ahora se habían peleado. No, no era que le interesara el ainu, no, no. Le preocupaba que si su amistad se rompiera ella estrechara su relación con Yoh. Y eso no era bueno, no, no. Últimamente tenía muchas dudas. Dudaba de la capacidad de el chico de los auriculares para cumplir su compromiso. Y que sorpresa se daría si supiera que sus sospechas no estaban muy lejos de la realidad...

Una puerta se abrió y los chicos voltearon. El chico Tao acababa de salir, luciendo una expresión de enojo y una ceja pelada(oh no! Ren parece Black Jack! XDD). Un par de risas estallaron.

"¡¿De que se rien ustedes dos?!" la típica venita saltona apareció en la frente del chino, al escuchar a la chica de pelo castaño y al chico de pelo azul reirse de su pinta. Sacó su lanza desplegable. 

"Oye Ren... ^^U" Yoh trató de calmar a su amigo, que estaba llamando la atención de los presentes "Ya que estas bien, ¿nos vamos?"

Ren se calmó un poco"De acuerdo, Yoh" después vió a los otros dos que ya estaban lagrimeando de la risa. Tres venitas aparecieron esta vez "¡Y ustedes ya cállense que es su culpa que este así!"

Fue entonces cuando reaccionaron

La culpa había sido de los dos

No lo admitirían, claro

"¡EL LO LANZÓ MUY FUERTE!"

"¡TU NO LO ATRAPASTE!"

"Y otra vez la mula al trigo..." murmuró el shaman de Amidamaru, dirigiéndose a la entrada, seguido por Anna y Ren, mientras este ultimo veia como una enojada enfermera se dirigia hacia ellos "escoba en mano"...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_"Es nuestra culpa, ¡lo sentimos mucho!"_

_"No se preocupen"_

_"¡No sabemos como agradecértelo, hijo!"_

Las voces en la telenovela de Anna había alterado a uno de los presentes. Ren Tao no le había dirigido la palabra, y ya era de noche. El ainu refunfuño en sus adentros, ¿qué acaso tanto le molestaba al señorito el no tener ceja? No era para tanto, pensaba. Esta bien, si lo era. (considerando el hecho de que todos los habitantes de la casa Asakura estallaron en carcajadas cuando lo vieron llegar) ¡Pero no era su culpa! Era la culpa de la tal Noriko por no atrapar el dichoso frisbee. Y hablando de ella, lo primero que hizo después de la cena fue disculparse, aun alegando que el peliazul era el culpable ¡Maldita...! ...chica. No, no podía insultarla. Después de todo, ¿quién le manda a lanzar el disco tan fuerte? Como sea, el chino la había perdonado, no sin antes mencionar la culpabilidad de Horo Horo, lo que ocasiono una "implosión" en el chico, por así decirlo. Ahora solo faltaba él. No podía aguantar más. Pero, ¿¡que estaba diciendo?! ¡Si solo habían pasado algo más que 370 minutos! Diablos, ¡¿Y desde cuando llevaba cuenta de los minutos?! Esto se estaba poniendo grave, MUY grave. Y es que no había llevado a cabo ni siquiera una de sus famosas "peleitas". El resto del día había pasado en una ley del hielo total. Demasiado para el corazón del ainu. Y todo esto daba como solución una sola y sencilla palabra: "Disculpa" Y aunque esta solo tiene 8 letras y tres silabas, es una de las más difíciles de decir. Especialmente para Horo Horo...

"¡Oye Horo Horo!" la voz de Yoh lo hizo reaccionar "¿No vienes a bañarte?"

"Ya voy..." dijo él sin muchas ganas. Muy extraño, pensó Yoh.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*     

Solo quedaban 3 personas en el onsen. (aguas termales, o lo que sean las de la casa de yoh xD) Dos de ellas tenían las miradas fijas en el agua y una miraba a las dos anteriores con duda. La expresión en el chico de los audifonos era casi graciosa: tenía los ojos muy abiertos, como esperando algo, y le dirigía esas miradas a los dos chicos, que estaban como dormidos con los ojos abiertos.

"¡Boro Boro no Baka!" pensaba Tao. En realidad, no sabía porque estaba molesto. No sabía si era por la herida (que dicho sea el paso, nunca le dolio), o por las burlas (a las que respondió con la lanza en alto) o por la actitud de "Bruto, ciego sordomudo" de el peliazulado. Tampoco sabía que estaba esperando ¿Unas disculpas? No, no creia que fuera eso. Aunque no caerian tan mal, pensaba. Pero parecía que el chico no estaba dispuesto a esto. Y no era para más, ellos no se llevaban bien. Pero en ese momento... 

"Tao Ren, ¡deja de pensar tonterías!" se reprochó a si mismo, recordando los sucesos de hace dos días. "Cosas de la vida, a cualquiera le pasan" trató de convencerse a si mismo. Es que en verdad no había sido su intención, ¡Claro que no! Si Yoh no hubiera llegado a tiempo... Y hablando de él ¡¿Qué rayos hacía mirándolo con esa cara?! A veces podía ser tan tonto... e inoportuno. ¡¿QUÉ-QUE?! ¡¿Desde cuando pensaba eso?! ¡Si no fuera gracias a el, ellos habrian...! No, eso ya pertenecía al pasado. Pero no podía olvidar su rostro, en ese momento... "¿¡Desde cuando, YO pienso en esas cosas!?" No, ese chico se disculparía, no importa si no tenía la culpa, se aseguraría de que lo hiciera...

"Oigan, chicos..." Yoh habló activando su modo sonrisa "¿No creen que el agua esta deliciosa? ^^U"

Resultados a esta pésima intervención: Miradas fulminantes + 0 palabras

"¿No van a decir nada? ^^UU" en ese preciso momento, Anna lo llamó, y el chico salió como volando, sin decir nada más.

Fue entonces cuando ambos tuvieron el valor de voltear y verse a la cara. Ambos pares de ojos se encontraron. Se perdieron. Se sentía extraño, y sin darse cuenta, un leve carmesí cubrió sus mejillas. Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta, regresaron sus miradas al lugar anterior. ¿Qué era ese extraño sentimiento que habían sentido? No, eso no estaba bien, pensó Ren. ¡Se supone que debería estar enojado con él!

"¿Qué pensabas hacer, ainu tonto?" pensaba Horo Horo "¡Se supone que no debe enterarse!"

En ese momento, Ren se levantó, cogió su toalla y ya estaba abriendo la puerta cuando...

"En verdad no quería decirlo pero..." la voz del ainu lo paró en seco "¡Disculpas!"

El joven Tao podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, era como si un caballo hubiera sido soltado, y ahora galopaba libre. Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas, un rubor que Horo Horo no pudo ver. Pero no podía perder la compostura "¿Acaso crees que alguien como yo necesita disculpas de alguien como tú?" 

Dicho esto salió de la habitación, cerrando con fuerza la puerta, sin poder ver la expresión de alivio del ainu. Horo Horo sabía que Ren Tao no era una persona directa.

********************

T_____T ¡No me peguen! Ya se que podría haber aprovechado esta situación para poner otra cosa pero soy muy mala en esto del romance ;_; Espero que entiendan u.u ¿Este capitulo es de relleno o que? o.O De verdad no se que tiene que ver un frisbee con la trama XDD Ojala que les haya gustado ^^U pos a mí me gusto mucho! (que malos gustos tengo) Ah! Gracias por los reviews ^_^ me hace muy feliz que este capitulo haya tenido más reviews que sus predecesores ^^ Arigatô Gosaimazu! Ahora la pregunta: ¿Qué tal les cae hasta ahora Noriko? ._.U Tengo que saber sus opiniones para saber como terminar ^^U Aquí van las respuestas a los reviews!:

Kaori Koneko: Oye ^^UUU la entiendo, a mi tambien me frustra que pinten a Horo-chan de débil, pero si lo pensamos bien, solo lo cogieron por sorpresa ^^U Y respondiendo a cada uno de los puntos:

1: sip ^_^ el titulo lo saque de esa canción *-* es que me encanta!!

2: lo que pasa es que las estalactitas son las que salen del techo, mientras que las estalagmitas salen del piso ^^U

3: de verdad se alegra? *o* claro que si la viera, se enamoraría de ella! (ok, i luv my puppy!) y no entiendo eso de lo plano o.O porque si capta su nombre...

4: sipo, no te preocupes con eso. Si va a haber yaoi, no importa que quiera que Noriko de quede con alguien, se va a quedar sola de cualquier manera ^^U

5: si lo leeras? *-* se pondrá muy contento (no se lo merece, el desgraciado -.-U) y como talvez lo hagamos juntos, a lo mejor hay RenxHoro ^_^

Ah! Lei tu fic! Y consultando mi bola de cristal babuino, veo que tiene futuro xD solo espero que de esa mezcolanza, el HoroxRen triunfe!!! (un poco de HaoxLyserg tampoco quedaría mal xD Que mi no hermana me escuche o ¡¡¡PÁNICO!!!!) ^o^ Muchas gracias por el review!!!

Mamiyatan: Como dije en mi review antes: de verdad le hice llorar? O.O tambien dije que no le encuentro parecido a Noriko con Hilary @.@U físicamente Noriko es tiene el pelo más oscuro y más largo ^^U en lo demás si se parecen ^^ y su fic me gusto mucho! Es MUY gracioso ^o^ es bueno conocer más fanáticos del yaoi, nos vemos! Gracias por el review!

Kisuka: Hola!!! ^o^ de veras le gusta? A mi tambien! (que atorrante xD) T.T muchas gracias! ¿de veras la dejo en suspenso? o.O espero que le haya gustado este cap!

Gracias y bye (no olvide el review) ^^

Kilia: De verdad le encanto? *-* este fic esta teniendo más aceptación de lo que esperaba... mmm...¿sera porque el ultimo cap estuvo bueno? Mmm... u.u no importa! ^^ nos vemos y gracias por el review!

Candymaru: OOOOH!! ToT esta natalie-chan esta tan emocionada... ¡de veras le gusto! No suelo recibir tantas alabanzas a menudo! *-* no dude en que lo seguiré, Candy-sama! (si usted lo sigue leyendo, mejor) Trataré de mejorar este fic! Y... ¿quiénes peleaban? XD Si, yo también espero lo mismo ^_^ 

Marineko: xD ¿cómo que no sabe que decir? ¡Si ha dicho mucho! ^^U Si, por fin entiendo que es estereotipado (era así? o.O) ^^U Gracias por lo de la pelea, de verdad es una de las cosas de las que me siento orgullosa n_n No dude en que lo pondré todo el corazón que pueda a esto! ^o^ Animo para usted tambien! Gracias por el review!! ^^

Gracias de nuevo y hasta luego! ^o^

PS: no olviden los reviews! ^.~

PS2: o.O desde cuando guiño el ojo?? xDD


	5. Oreta kokoro de

Koooonbanwa minna-san!!! ^o^ 5to cap, yeah! n.n Este capítulo es el inicio de algooooooooooooooo (no se los diré... todavía xD) o.o También me acabo de enterar de algo interesante xD Tamao tiene 3 años menos que Yoh xDDDDDD y la doncella Jeanne tiene CINCO (¡!) años menos @_@UUUU Nat se ha traumado... (nat en un rincón) _ Ok ok (nat se para) u.ú ya lo supere... xDD Es en realidad traumante ._.UUU y para colmo que la Jeanne se ve mayor... Ya, ya no le doy vueltas al asunto xDD WOW! Este cap también es largo =P  Así que espero que lo disfruten ^^ porque yo lo hice mientras lo hacía (nat mentirosa _) ah si! Por fin algo de shonen-ai decente!!!! Aunque no es lo que esperan, JAJAJA!! ._.U sin más preámbulos, el fic:

*Este fiki va dedicado a dos amigos: a cierto señor contreras (alias: "Señor "Me rehuso a crecer"" ^^) y a cierto señor mitómano (Léase: "Señor 'Tu eres Shinji'" ¬o¬) xD*

Disclaimer: el 95% de Shaman King le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei-sama y el 5% restante se divide entre todos los fans del manga y/o anime (no por nada nos matamos escribiendo fics, buscando imágenes, creando webs, etc) O sea que un 0.000000001% de SK me pertenece!!! ^o^

5to Capítulo: Oreta Kokoro de (Con el corazón roto)

Eran las dos de la tarde y había una gran revuelta en la posada "en"... literalmente. Todos los habitantes iban de un lado para otro, ya sea cargando ropa, cajas o futones. ¿Razón de esto? Remodelaciones. Si, por fin se iniciaría la construcción de los Funbari onsen. Los trabajadores (contratados por Anna) llegarían al día siguiente y las habitaciones no eran suficientes. Por eso, ciertas medidas fueron tomadas...

*~*~*Flash Back*~*~*

Eran las 9:00 AM y todos desayunaban. A pesar de que Horo Horo se había disculpado, todavía el y Ren no se dirigían la palabra, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Al parecer Noriko sabía algo, ya que le hablaba al ainu como si nada. Este permanecía con una expresión de meditación profunda, mientras asentía a todo lo que le decía. La expresión de el heredero de los Tao era parecida. Yoh miraba preocupado esto. Estaba seguro de lo que le preocupaba ya no era lo que habían hablado hace dos noches. Y eso hacía que el se sintiera mal también...

"Tengo una noticia" la voz de la itako sacó a los chicos de sus pensamientos. Todos la miraron "Pronto empezará la construcción de los Funbari onsen (Baños termales Funbari)"

"¡Es Mega genial!" Ryu se levantó de su asiento "¡Por fon cumplirá su sueño, okami!*"

"Era de esperarse" una sutil sonrisa se asomó por los labios de la rubia "Los trabajadores llegarán mañana y se quedarán hasta que la construcción termine"

"¿Funbari Onsen?" preguntó la chica nueva a Ren el cual le respondió que era el sueño de Anna el tener su propio negocio de baños termales.

"Pero hay un inconveniente" dijo Anna, captando la atención de su prometido "Como ustedes saben, todas las habitaciones están ocupadas"

"¿Y eso significa...?" dijo el chico de los audífonos, entendiendo la indirecta

"Tendremos que compartir habitaciones" todos se miraron entre sí "y yo decidiré quien irá con quien"     

 *~*~*Fin del Flash Back*~*~*

"No entiendo porque tengo que soportar esto" refunfuñaba Ren, mientras guardaba sus pertenencias en lo que sería su nueva habitación, compartida con la persona con la que menos deseaba compartir... por el momento... 

"¡Oye chinito ese cajón es mío!" cierto ainu dijo molesto

"¿y quién lo dice?" le respondió burlonamente

"Grrrr..." parecía que Horo Horo estaba de malas pulgas hoy "¡si quieres pelea la tendrás!" Ya se estaban yendo a los puños cuando...

"Oigan chicos ^^U" Noriko había pasado "casualmente" por la puerta "La mayoría de nosotros ya terminamos y nos morimos de hambre"

"¿y?" dijeron al unísono, todavía en posición de pelea 

"Pues... ^^*" se acercó quedando a menos de un metro de ellos "¡¡¡¡Apúrense, maldita sea!!!!" 

Los ojos de los dos chicos se agrandaron con algo de miedo

"Gracias por entender ^^*" se fue mientras decía esto entre dientes

Ni bien se hubo ido, ambos se voltearon para dirigirse miradas asesinas, casi por inercia, pero se dieron cuenta de que sus rostros estaba cerca, MUY cerca. Se sonrojaron, pero hubo algo que les impidió perder el contacto visual. Como había pasado la noche anterior, se perdieron en la mirada del otro... mientras una fuerza desconocida para ellos se esforzaba por acercarlos más. Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya estaban DEMASIADO cerca. Se separaron como si un rayo fuera a caer entre los dos. El más bajo se levantó rápidamente y salió caminado rápido, casi corriendo.

"¿qué rayos me esta pasando?" pensó todavía sonrojado. Mientras en la habitación...

"¡Diablos!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Almorzaron y una de las decisiones de Anna los impresionó: Descanso. Tanto significaba esta palabra que más de la mitad de los habitantes de la casa desaparecieron, literalmente. Anna tampoco se veía en ninguna parte. Desde que terminó de almorzar, después de arreglar sus cosas en la habitación que compartiría con Tamao, había salido sin avisar a donde. 

Horo Horo suspiró. Otra vez había pasado lo mismo. ¿Por qué era TAN malo controlando sus impulsos? ¿y que tenían esos ojos dorados, que podías hundirte en ellos? ¿por qué le tenía que pasar a el? No lo sabía. Estaba sentado en el porche, mirando a las nubes pasar, cuando...

"¡Hola Horo Horo!" Noriko apareció por la izquierda, asustándolo.

"¿Qué te pasa?" refunfuñó bajando la vista, todavía molesto por lo que pasó en la habitación

"Veo que estas de mal humor" adoptó una posición pensativa "¿Qué sucede? Tu no eres así..."

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Si no hace más de dos días que me conoces" 

"No hay tiempo limite en el que puedas conocer a una persona ¿sabes?" se sentó a su lado "Apuesto a que tiene que ver con "esa" persona"

"¿Co..con que persona?" tartamudeo, ella no podía saberlo, ¿o si?

"Con la persona que te gusta obviamente" miró al cielo "Aun no me dices quien es y tampoco he podido averiguarlo"

"¿Para que quieres saberlo?"

"Puedes llamarlo simple curiosidad" sonrió "o mejor dime entrometida"

"Entrometida"

"Jajaja, no era para que te lo tomarás en serio ¬¬" se levanta "Ya sé como levantarte el ánimo ¿Qué tal si tenemos otro combate de práctica?"

"¿¡Que-que!?" el ainu levantó la mirada "Apuesto que quieres tratar de estrangularme de nuevo, sádica ¬¬"   

"No, ¿cómo crees? ^^U" Noriko se imagina a un chibi-Horo siendo perseguido por una serpiente "Además necesitamos practicar, Hao no ha muerto ¿sabes?"

Horo Horo se sorprendió "¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Porque todavía no hay un Shaman King" dijo como si se tratara de la cosa más obvia del mundo "y no creo que Hao haya conseguido el descanso eterno tan fácilmente"

"Tienes razón" dijo mientras se levantaba "Pero, ¿tu participaste en el torneo?"

"No, y no es momento de hablar de eso ^^" lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hasta afuera de la casa "¡vamos a entrenar!"

Horo Horo no pudo oponerse, después de todo ¿No necesitaba desahogarse?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Después de ingerir sus alimentos, había ido al techo. Necesitaba pensar. Pensar el lo que quizá habría pasado, si no fuera por que se dieron cuenta a tiempo ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Desde cuando sentía cosquilleos en el estomago cada vez que lo veía? ¿Sería que...? No, él, el gran Ren Tao no estaba para esas cosas. A veces pensaba que necesitaba ayuda, solo a veces. Una de ellas había sido hace dos noches, cuando habló con Yoh. Ese chico parecía siempre tener la respuesta a todo, además era amable y considerado, cosas de la que el carecía. Todo el mundo acudía a él cuando tenían problemas, y él no era la excepción. Suspiró, pensando en que esta vez necesitaba más ayuda que nunca...

"Hola Ren ^^" un chico se asomó por la ventana "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Dicho y hecho, la ayuda había llegado.

"Nada en especial" su voz sonaba desanimada "solo pensaba ¿y tu?"

"Pues... me preguntaba a donde se habrían ido todos, especialmente cierto amigo mío al que acabo de encontrar, jijijiji" subió al techo y se sentó a su lado "Todos se desaparecieron, hasta Tamao"

"¿Ah si?" el chico Tao todavía seguía divagando ese confuso sentimiento que se había apropiado de el "y tu, ¿ya terminaste de guardar tus cosas?"

"Claro, si no, Anna me mataría" sonrío "¿Tu ya lo hiciste?"

"Por supuesto" su característica sonrisa de superioridad se hizo presente "Aunque estuvo molestándome cierto inútil..." se tragó sus palabras, al recordar lo que pasó

El joven heredero de los Asakura lo miró extrañado. 

"Yoh..." Ren se armó de valor para formular esta pregunta "¿Cómo se sabe...si uno... está... ya sabes... siente algo... especial por alguien?"

Algo en el corazón de el otro chico se volcó, aun así se preparó para dar una respuesta a la duda de su "amigo"....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"¡Ya basta!" gritó la chica después de noquear al chico por 3era vez "¡No estas poniendo atención!"

"Grrrr" se levantó "¿De que hablas?"

"Si eso que te molesta es tan grande, puedes decírmelo" disolvió su posesión "No es bueno ahogarse en la preocupación ¿sabes?"

"¿Prometes no decirle a nadie?"

"Claro, además ¿a quien se lo iría a decir?" Noriko se encogió de hombros

"Lo que pasa es que..."

"... "esa" persona..." completó ella

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó confundido Horo Horo

"Que ingenuo eres, continua" dijo mientras se sentaba en el césped.

"Parece que... SE que... yo no le intereso" agregó en tono triste

"Eso es bueno" dijo ella fríamente, ante la sorpresa del ainu

"¡¿Cómo puede serlo?!" 

"Sencillo" le respondió sin dudar "Así, si te rechaza, no te decepcionarás"

"Tal vez tengas razón" el chico bajó la mirada ,aún más triste

"Pero" agregó "De nada vale ser pesimista"

"No entiendo" Horo Horo la miró

"Trata de guardar siempre un poquito de esperanza en el fondo de tu corazón" mira hacia el cielo "Siempre hay que tener fé, o si no no lograrás nada"

"Espera un momento" su tono burló regreso. Al parecer esa charla lo había animado "¿Eso haces tú, no?

Soltó una carcajada "Aja"

"¬¬ Pero a ti no te funciona"  

"Tienes razón" se volvió a reír "Estoy loca, no me hagas caso"

Sin embargo, al chico todo esto le había servido. No importaba si para bien o para mal, a veces era bueno recibir consejos. Es algo que todos necesitamos...

"¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer un helado?" le propuso ella, levantándose 

"Si tu pagas" el peliazulado también se levanto, sonriendo

"Jajaja, muy gracioso ¬¬" 

"Oye, no bromeo" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ya veo..." Ren se sentía algo extraño después de que le hallan explicado los "síntomas", él los había sentido todo.

"Espero que te halla ayudado ^^" lo único que esperaba el otro chico es que eso de lo que habían platicado... fuera por simple curiosidad...

"Para saber todo eso, supongo que debes querer mucho a alguien" el chico no podía creer que EL estaba hablando de "esas" cosas

"Más de lo que te puedas imaginar" suspiró, como quería decirle...

"Y esa persona... ¿la conozco?" ¿desde cuando Ren Tao era tan curioso?

"Mejor de lo que crees" esto se estaba volviendo tortuoso, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta?

Ren tragó en seco ¿acaso podría ser...? No, no era posible ¿o si? Ellos dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos... y si lo que sentía era cierto... si realmente se había enamorado de ese ainu tonto... ¡tenía que asegurarse!

"¿Acaso es...?" juntó todo el valor que pudo para preguntar esto "¿Horo Horo?"

La cara de Yoh no podía expresar más sorpresa. De pronto soltó una carcajada que creo que se pudo escuchar por todo Funbari Oka "¡Que ingenuo eres, Ren Tao!"

Entonces no pudo resistirlo más y tomó su rostro con ambas manos, acercándose lentamente "La persona a la que amo..."

Ren estaba bloqueado ¿Qué estaba haciendo Yoh? 

"...Eres tú"

Dicho esto, cortó la distancia entre sus rostros, juntando sus labios. Los dorados ojos del chico de china estaban muy abiertos, se había quedado estático. ¿Yoh lo amaba? ¿A el? No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. El no lo quería más que como a un amigo. ¡El quería a...! ¡Esperen un momento! ¡Uno de sus mejores amigos lo estaba besando! ¿No se suponía que el primer beso debería ser algo especial? 

Rápidamente apartó al otro chico con una expresión algo triste. Pero no más triste que la de el chico de los auriculares. 

"Yo... yo sé que tu no sientes lo mismo..." lagrimas se asomaron por sus negros ojos "aun así quería que lo supieras..."

"Yoh..." Ren sentía un gran peso en su corazón, jamás se había sentido así "...yo lo siento tanto..." que difícil era decir esto, pero no podía dejarlo sufrir "lo que has dicho es verdad... y solo espero que encuentres a otra persona, porque yo ya encontré a la mía"

Las lagrimas cayeron, y el culpable podía sentir el dolor en ellas. Se sentía mal, pero eso era mejor que la mentira. Se limitó a abrazarlo, mientras el seguía con su llanto silencioso.

"Solo quiero que hagas algo por mí, Ren..." su voz se escuchaba débil y extremadamente triste "...se feliz"

"Lo haré..." le respondió suavemente, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que fuera así...

Desde un árbol, una sombra había observado toda la escena. De pronto una voz se escuchó y alarmó a los dos chicos:

"¡Me las pagarás, Ren Tao!"

*********************

AAAAAH!!! O_O Les juro que mi genio malvado se apodero de mi _!!! Y para colmo que a mi no me gusta el YohxRen ;_; AAAH!!! ¡¡todos están muy OOC! Horo esta OOC, Ren esta mega OOC, Yoh un poquito y Noriko es una OOC xDDDD ¿a quien le pertenece la misteriosa voz? ¿Podrán Horo Horo y Ren expresar sus sentimientos? ¿Noriko aceptará pagar los helados? xDD Todo esto y más en el sgte cap! @.@UUUU eso me sonó a Medabots XDD E aquí una explicación:

*Okami: "Madam" o "Mistress" es como Ryu le dice a Anna, la traducción a español de Fox Kids es "Doña Anna"

^^ Respuestas a los reviews!! 

Chocolana: Hola! ^o^ Me alegra mucho saber que mi fic le gusto! T.T ¿De veras le cae bien Noriko-chan? Es que ese era el objetivo! XD No quería escribir sobre la típica víbora roba-novios XDD al principio del fic lo dije ^^UU aunque ahora esto tiene otro rumbo... ¡El RenxHoro perdurará! Eso dalo por seguro xD Estoy de acuerdo en que es la pareja máaaaas linda de todo Shaman King (y creo que del anime también ^^) muchas gracias por el review, y ya sabe que otro no me caería nada mal xDD

Marineneko: Shi!! *o* este fic está mejor de lo que esperaba *-* Pues si, Anna-san analiza demasiado las cosas ^^UU pero ahora ves que si tenía de que preocuparse xD Sie... ambos son demasiado orgullosos ^^eso es lo que me gusta de ellos XD si, Ren esta sin ceja XDDDDDD pero Chocolove no está, es una lástima XDDD ni mi lindo Lyserg u///u Estoy muy feliz por des-estereotipar a Noriko-chan ^^ espero que este cap no haya arruinado mis avances u.u Seguiré así! Gracias por el review! (otro no me caería naaaaada mal xDD)

Kisuka: Arigato!! *-* Sie XD yo me lo imagine con cara de puchero XDD No te preocupes que Noriko-chan (no te olvides de su nombre XDDD) no se va a quedar con ninguno de los dos ^_^ HoroxLen RULZ! ^o^ En este cap no hay acción pero en el próximo si ^^ (si es que te refieres a esa clase de acción) y este cap está largo ^o^ (por lo menos para mí) Ah! Yo he leído todos tus fics ^^ sorry por no dejar review pero no cuento con mucho tiempo -.-U espero que sigas ese del Len bebé *-* me guta mucho! Y que ninguna *beeep* se acerque a mi Horo ¬¬ XD gracias por el review y otro no me caería mal xDD 

BISHOUJO-HENTAI: Me alegra muchito que le haya gustado ^^ y ve, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo *-* espero que este también le haya gustado! Nos vemos y cuídese usted también!!

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap: Iu koto kike!! (averiguaran el significado en el sgte cap, of course XD)

Bye-bye y no olviden los reviews!!! ^o^

*Shooting Star Natalie* ó *Kororo Girl Natalie* 


	6. Iu koto kike!

¡Muy buenas noches amigos fan-fic-videntes! ^o^ ¡Hoy les tengo preparada una gran batalla! ¡Ren vs personaje misterioso xD! (suena el tema de Ren, ese que suena en la mayoría de sus batallas con Yoh)¿quién ganará? ¿Qué tiene la sombra en contra de Ren? ¿en realidad el chico Tao es el culpable? Todo eso y más en este cap! Peroooo... (la música se para como un disco rayado) En realidad espero que les guste @@U (suena "Grip!" el 4to op de Inuyasha XD) Pero de seguro que les gustará ^o^ Ay no... ._.U estoy siendo muy optimista otra vez _ no debo olvidar las lecciones de Noriko-chan XDDDD Aplíquenlas en la vida real XDD ¬¬U mejor no, créanme no sirven (esta comprobado u///u las vengo practicando toda mi vida xD) Bueno, regresando al tema, todas las respuestas a sus preguntas en este fic, "Warau ka? Naku ka? Kou ka? Fukou ka?" (canta el titulo al mismo tiempo que la canción) Especialmente en este 6to capitulo!!!! Disfruten!!!!

*Este fiki va dedicado a TRES amigos: a cierto señor contreras (clon de Ren xD), a cierto señor mitómano (Clon de Horo) y a cierto señor alegre-hipócrita (clon de Yoh ._.U) xD*   

Disclaimer: Como dije en el cap anterior ^^U el 95% de Shaman King le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei-sama y el 5% restante se divide entre todos los fans del manga y/o anime.  Y el 0.000000001% de SK que me pertenece lo uso para escribir mis fics xD Noriko y el personaje misterioso nos pertenecen a mí y al Sr. Mitómano ^^

* Agradecimiento especial: Le agradezco al Sr. Mitómano por haberme dado la idea base para este capítulo! Arigatô Gozaimasu!

6to Capítulo: Iu koto kike!! (¡Escúchame!) 

Desde un árbol, una sombra había observado toda la escena. De pronto una voz se escuchó y alarmó a los dos chicos:

"¡Me las pagarás, Ren Tao!"

Ren e Yoh rápidamente identificaron que la voz había provenía del árbol, y con un salto bajaron del techo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el chino ya tenía a Horaiken en la mano, sujetándola con fuerza.

"¿¡Como te atreves...!?" la sombra bajó del árbol para revelar su verdadera identidad: un chico de pelo negro y ojos como los de Ren pero rojos fuego. Estos mismos ojos reflejaban furia contenida y su mano derecha sujetaba un sable con rubíes y esmeraldas en el mango.

"Kuro..." dijo el heredero de los Tao, sorprendido, mirando a ese chico, el cual aparentaba unos 16 años. 

"¡Long!" un dragón verde de ojos rojos, de casi del tamaño de la casa, apareció tras él "Posesión al sable"

Yoh miraba estupefacto como el dragón era absorbido por el arma de Kuro, mientras un centenar de pensamientos cruzaban su mente. ¿quién era ese chico? ¿Conocía a Ren? ¿Lo atacaría? ¿Acaso... él era el culpable? Todavía seguía afectado por la conversación anterior, y pensar en esto lo hacía sentirse más preocupado que nunca.

Ren no había perdido el tiempo, y ya había hecho su propia posesión. Entonces el chico de ojos rojos lo atacó.

"¡Me vengaré! ¡Dragón de metal!" tomó impulso, acercándose rápidamente al chico de ojos dorados, mientras su sable resplandecía con una luz cegadora.

El otro chico casi no pudo ver por donde se acercaba, sin embargo logró bloquearlo con su espada, ahora convertida en lanza. Lo alejo de él, diciendo "No te metas en lo que no te incumbe"

"¡¿Qué..." musitó su contrincante, mientras blandía el sable, dirigiéndolo a las sus piernas, siendo este ataque esquivado con un salto de parte del otro chico "!¿...no me incumbe?!"

"Arrghh" gruño Ren mientras esquivaba un nuevo golpe que el chico de ojos rojos había lanzado por la derecha "¡Chuuka Zanmai!"

"¿Acaso estas diciendo...?" dijo mientras las alas del dragón lo cubrían del ataque del chino "¿...que la felicidad de Noriko no me incumbe?"

Esto impactó un poco al chico de los audífonos, quien no entendía porque estaba parado sin hacer nada. ¿qué relación tenía ese muchacho con Noriko? ¿Acaso actuaba así por...? Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando una mirada carmesí se posó en él.

"También tengo que arreglar cuentas contigo" lo señaló con su arma "¡Me vengaré en su nombre!" gritó mientras arremetía contra Ren de nuevo.

Yoh intentó invocar a Amidamaru. Imposible, no estaba por los alrededores...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"No entiendo porque acepté -_-U" decía la chica de cabello castaño, mientras comía un helado de vainilla y lúcuma y miraba a su amigo, quien tenía una gran sonrisa infantil en su rostro.

"¡Fresa, vainilla, chocolate, plátano y menta! ^o^" decía el ainu mirando golosamente a la torre de helado multicolor, que amenazaba con caerse "¡Arigatô Gozaimazu, Noriko-chan!"

"Si claro ¬¬ más te vale que no se te caiga" dijo seriamente ella

"Uy, que seria" dijo Horo Horo, con la boca llena de menta (sip -.-U empezó por arriba) "Creo que estar tanto tiempo con Ren esta empezando a afectarte" 

"Y tu eres un glotón de primera" le contestó, tratando de evitar mencionarlo. Últimamente se sentía muy triste, pensaba en su familia. Definitivamente no había sido buena idea hacer lo que hizo ¿Cómo estarían? Al parecer no les había importado. Por otro lado estaba él. El chico del que se había enamorado hace 7 años, cuando lo conoció. Nunca se creyó capaz de ser digna para él. Como le había dicho a Horo Horo, era inalcanzable. A penas y eran amigos, eso lo podía decir por las cartas que habían intercambiado, por las cuales le contaba lo que ocurría. Era poco, pero para ella significaba mucho. Aún recordaba la última carta que había recibido antes de que partiera a América. Pocas palabras, diciendo que se había liberado de la dinastía Tao. Eso la aterró. Leyendo entre líneas, significaba "adiós compromiso". Pero no se rendiría, por eso lo había buscado. Todavía guardaba esperanzas, algo que pensaba que era muy insensato...

Al guardar silencio ella, el chico del norte había caído también en la red de la preocupación. ¿Era en verdad tan profundo lo que sentía por Ren? Todavía no le entraba en la cabeza la idea de cómo podía querer tanto a un chico arrogante y aguafiestas con el que siempre discutía. Para él ese sentimiento que sentía cuando lo veía podía ser tomado como algo sobrenatural. Sobrenaturalmente bello, pensó. Tenía una elegancia y majestuosidad innatas, que podían hechizar a cualquiera. Tampoco era tonto como para no darse cuenta de cómo su propia hermana lo miraba. Pero lo de ella era algo platónico, sabía que a Ren le era indiferente. Eso era ser cruel con la persona que siempre había estado con él, en las buenas y en las malas. Pero más valía ser sincero. Como le hubiera gustado que ella supiera como se sentía, pero tenía miedo de las reacciones que podía causar. ¡Y dicen que enamorarse es lo más lindo que te puede pasar! Quien dijo eso seguro que no le pasaba lo mismo...

Ya estaban en las afueras de la ciudad, pero todavía no divisaban la pensión. Ambos habían dejado de comer y miraban hacía el suelo tristemente. Una gota de crema se deslizo lentamente por el cono, para luego seguir su camino por la mano del ainu. Cayó, cruzando el espacio, desde uno de sus dedos hasta la superficie empedrada. Se estrelló contra el suelo, inaudiblemente. Al mismo tiempo algo cruzó la mente de los dos. Algo se desplegaba en el ambiente.

"¿Lo sientes?" preguntó algo sorprendido Horo Horo "Es impresionante..."

"Ese poder espiritual..." Noriko parecía asustada "¡Yo lo conozco!" dicho esto, corrió hacia la pensión

"¡Espérame!" él también quería averiguar de quien provenía, especialmente porque el poder espiritual de su amado se había desplegado al mismo tiempo...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Una chica rubia paseaba por el río... sola. Anna miraba como el sol de la tarde se reflejaba en el agua, como sus rayos rojizos teñían las nubes. Un espectáculo que pocos podían apreciar. Humanos ilusos... tan materialistas e incapaces de ver. Tan cobardes y la mayoría de veces egoístas. Si quisiera los podría castigar a todos, pero sería una perdida de tiempo. Seguirían haciendo lo mismo, arruinando el mundo. Ella no tenía nada en contra de ellos... bueno, casi nada. Soledad... esa palabra la llevaba con ella desde pequeña. No recordaba bien... en sus sueños a veces veía sombras... sombras de las que se esperaban palabras de aliento, pero solo la lastimaban. Sombras que se hacían llamar sus padres. Pero prefería no recordarlos, no recordar su miedo, su rechazo. El entrenamiento con la Sra. Kino la salvó. Le dio algo que hacer, aunque al final no hizo nada. Lo que sí recordaba fue el día que le anunció sobre su compromiso con el heredero de la familia Asakura. Y el día en el que lo conoció. Al principio lo odio, pero dentro de poco se dio cuenta de que él no era nada de lo que aparentaba. Un sentimiento nació en ella, algo que nunca sintió ni sentiría por nadie más. Sería su esposa, pasara lo que pasara. Suspiró. Sabía que Yoh no se resignaría a pasar su vida con alguien a quien no quería. Y ella sabía que no la quería. ¿Cómo querer a alguien que te tortura y te obliga a hacer de todo solo para complacerla? Pero ella si lo amaba, él la había sacado de su soledad y su odio por los humanos. Todo lo que había hecho ella era por su bien... ojala que algún día o entendiera.

Siguió caminando, viendo el agua. De repente, su collar empezó a vibrar.

"¿Nani?" preguntó, mientras trataba de descubrir el origen de tal despliegue de poder espiritual. Cuando se dio cuenta, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco "¡Yoh!" rápidamente, retomó su camino a casa.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chispas salían de las dos armas, cada vez que se encontraban. Una gota de sangre de deslizaba por la mejilla del chico de ojos rojos, mientras que otra igual estaba en el hombro izquierdo de el chino. Se miraban con rivalidad, mientras jadeaban. Yoh se había quedado inmóvil mirando la escena. No podía moverse, por alguna extraña razón.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó jadeante Kuro "¿No puedes conformarte con tu destino?" su sable brilló rojo y arremetió otra vez contra Ren

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?" esquivó el sable con un salto y desde el aire le apuntó con su lanza "¡Soy libre de elegir!"

"Al menos deberías..." se movió del lugar en el donde caería el chico de los ojos dorados, y cuando aterrizó, cogió su lanza, dejándolo sin capacidad de moverse "...¡dejar de engañarla!"

Fue en ese momento, en el que Kuro y Ren estaban cara a cara, en el que Yoh se dio cuenta de que el sable se disolvió y el dragón que había visto antes se materializaba poco a poco.

"Suéltame, maldito" gruño Ren, tratando de zafarse. Pero el otro cogía su lanza y su cuello

"Eres muy fuerte, Ren Tao" dijo burlonamente el otro "Lástima que tenga que terminar así"

Rápidamente giró, todavía sujetándolo, dejándolo cara a cara con el dragón 

"Long..." una luz se formó en la boca del dragón

Yoh recobró el movimiento, como si despertara de un sueño. De pronto todo se volvió inaudible. Vio como los labios de su amado se movían, lentamente... diciendo algo, que no era ninguna especie de insulto. Sea lo que dijo, hizo el rostro de su contrincante se llenara de furia. 

Estaba a punto de atacar cuando...

"¡Hermano!" la voz conocida de una chica, junto con su dueña, apareció al lado de Yoh. Al escuchar esta voz, el dragón se disolvió, quedando el sable en el suelo. 

"suéltalo..." Horo Horo apareció a su lado al tiempo que ella hablaba "...onegai"

Tal como se lo pidió, lo soltó, al tiempo que se alejaba y se paraba en el muro "Las cosas no son lo que parecen, hermana" después de decir esto, escapó de su vista, con unas últimas palabras "¡No me iré sin ti!"

El chico de los ojos dorados miraba el punto por donde había desaparecido Kuro, maldiciendo su suerte. ¿Por qué tenía que haber sido él quien los vió? Una de las personas más rencorosas que había conocido, no lo olvidaría fácilmente. Especialmente si se trataba de su adorada hermana menor.

"¿Hermano?" preguntó el ainu "¿Es tu hermano?"

"Si..." Noriko parecía triste "Tao Kuro, mi hermano mayor"

"Tengo que irme" Ren pasó al lado de ellos, entrando a la casa. Nadie notó la mirada preocupada del peliazul.

"Ren" el chico se detuvo al escucharla "No te preguntaré porque peleaban"

"Gracias" el chico retomó el paso y entró a la casa. Dos miradas de dos chicos lo siguieron hasta que se perdió de vista.

"Después de todo" una sonrisa melancólica cruzó su rostro "no es necesario" se sentó en el porche, mirando a Yoh y a Horo "Creo que les debo una explicación" 

Ambos asintieron, sentándose uno a cada lado.

"Kuro es mi hermano mayor, el 5to de mis hermanos para ser exactos" miró el césped, dañado por la batalla "Es un año y medio mayor que yo, es muy sobre protector y siempre a estado a mi lado"

Horo Horo sonrió "Ya veo" eso le recordaba a Pilika y a él

"El nunca estuvo de acuerdo con el compromiso" su mirada se tornaba cada vez más triste "Nunca le agradó Ren... y esa antipatía aumentó cuando..." guardó silencio un momento

"¿Cuándo...?" preguntó Yoh 

"...Cuando Ren le ganó en el torneo" el chico de pelo marrón y el de pelo azul se sorprendieron. Sabían que Ren le había ganado por lo menos a un shaman durante la 1era etapa, pero nunca les contó a quien. ¿Habría sido ese encuentro otro capricho de los grandes espíritus?

"Solo uno de la parte de nuestra familia podía participar" agregó "El elegido fue Kuro, porque el es el más fuerte de los 12, pero como él perdió, ahora me toca a mí"

"¡¿Tu participaras en el torneo?!" dijeron ambos chicos al unísono

"Si..." la chica se levantó "Aunque no tiene sentido"

"Si que tiene mucho sentido" dijo Horo Horo, todavía sentado "¿Debes tener un sueño ,no?

"Claro... ¿qué sería una vida sin sueños?" dijo pasando entre ellos y entrando a la casa "Ahora debo buscar a mi hermano, con permiso"

La chica se perdió de vista, mientras Yoh y Horo Horo intercambiaban meras sonrisas.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Así que fue eso" la itako tomaba el té, mientras Yoh le explicaba lo que había acontecido esa tarde.

"Siento lo del césped dañado, Annita ^^U" le dijo el shaman de Amidamaru, para alivianar el ambiente. 

"No importa" el chico de los audifonos suspiró aliviado "Tu y Horo Horo lo arreglaran mañana"

"E...esta bien ^^UU" no entendía que tenían que ver él y el ainu en todo esto, pero claro, no lo diría.

"Esa Noriko no ha causado más que problemas..." dijo la rubia, más fríamente que de costumbre 

"¿De que hablas?" Yoh parecía sorprendido

"Tu sabes de que hablo" su tono se volvió sombrío "También hay una aura negra que la rodea, como si una desgracia estuviera a punto de caerle encima"

"Yo también la he visto" le respondió el chico con simpleza "Pero no puede ser tan malo"

"¿Por qué lo dices?" 

"Porque ella no es una mala persona" dijo con el mismo tono relajado de siempre

"Tu confianza en la gente es irrealista, Yoh"

"Jijiji ^^U Pero todavía no entiendo que te molesta, Annita"

"Yoh..." la voz de la chica empezó a temblar "Hay algo que tengo que decirte..."

"Adelante" Yoh estaba sorprendido, nunca la había visto así "Dime, Anna"

"Yoh... ¿Tu realmente quieres casarte conmigo?"

Ya está. La pregunta que la había estado carcomiendo desde hace un año había sido formulada. Ahora solo esperaría la respuesta. Quisiera que fuera sincera, pensaba, pero espero no decepcionarme.

"Anna yo..." esta pregunta lo había cogido por sorpresa. Sabía que algún día debería afrontarlo, pero no lo esperaba tan pronto. En realidad, no podía arriesgar toda su vida a estar con alguien a quien no quería. No era que la odiara, era que ella solo era una amiga. La persona a la que el amaba no le correspondía. Y ahora recordaba ese dolor. El sabía que Anna si lo amaba, y tenía miedo de decirle la verdad, miedo a que se sintiera igual que él. No podía hacerle eso. Debía pensar la mejor forma de decirlo...

"Quiero tu respuesta para pasado mañana" se levantó, y se dirigió a las escaleras "Oyasumi"

"Oyasumi..." ahora sí el chico se sentía mal. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Un chico peliazul se dirigía a su habitación. Abrió lentamente la puerta, y se sorprendió al ver a su compañero de cuarto ya acostado.

"Ren..." murmuró suavemente su nombre, mientras veia como la luna marcaba su silueta, imaginando su palido rostro... el rostro que tanto amaba...

"¿Qué quieres?" el ainu tragó en seco. No esperaba que estuviese despierto.

"¿Hace cuanto que estas aquí?" buena improvisación Horo Horo, pensó

"¿Te interesa?" respondió amargamente

"Uy, que humor" un poco más calmado, empezó a cambiarse "¿No me vas a decir porque peleaban?"

"Eso no te incumbe" el chino se había puesto algo nervioso, todavía recordaba la incomodidad del momento 

"¡Claro que me incumbe!" el ainu rapidamente se tragó sus palabras. Yo y mi bocota, pensó. Se metió en su futón como escondiéndose. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tonto?

"¿Eh?" si antes se había sentido nervioso, ahora el chico de ojos dorados prácticamente sudaba frío. Que tontería, pensaba, aunque en el fondo sabía porque se sentía así.

"Pues verás yo..." ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?! Bueno, tal vez un poco de verdad no le haría daño a nadie " yo... me preocupe por ti, Ren"

El corazón de ambos latía a mil por hora. Mientras Horo Horo se recriminaba una y otra vez en su mente, a Ren le cruzaban miles de cosas por la mente, cada una más descabellada que la anterior. Optó por decir algo sincero, muy sincero.

"Yo habría hecho lo mismo" y con esas palabras se hizo el dormido, dejando al ainu con la boca abierta, pero a la vez muy saltando de felicidad en su interior.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Había una banca en el parque. En la banca había un chico. En el chico había una gran preocupación. ¿adonde nos lleva todo esto? A una persona, una chica, que se acercaba por el camino...

"Sabía que me encontrarías" la luz alcanzó el rostro del chico, resaltando unos hermosos ojos verdes

"Veo que has vuelto a ser tu mismo" la chica también entró en la luz "¿Se puede saber porque empezaste la pelea?" Noriko se sentó a su lado

"Venganza" respondió su hermano, no deseaba revelarle los verdaderos motivos

"¿por qué tienes que ser tan rencoroso?" suspiró

"Mis padres me mandaron a buscarte" cambió de tema rápidamente "Quieren saber porque escapaste"

"Tu sabes porque lo hize"

"Se los dije, pero no me creyeron"

"Ya veo..." lo miró directamente a los ojos "¿No me vas a responder?"

"¿De...de que hablas?" le preguntó, haciéndose el tonto

"¿Por qué empezaste la pelea?"

Kuro recordó lo que había visto, y de cómo había perdido el control. La razón por la cual sus ojos cambiaban de color era por su ira. Esa era la marca que indicaba que el era el heredero de esa parte de la dinastía. También recordó lo que le había dicho ese desgraciado de Ren. "No eres capaz de matarme, no le harías eso a tu propia hermana" ¿acaso la estaba utilizando? No entendía porque su hermana lo quería tanto... debía decir algo... pero primero la abrazó.

"Porque te quiero, Noriko" dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos

"Lo sé, y yo también hermano" le devolvió el abrazo "Aunque no entiendo... pero no preguntaré más"

"Arigatô" la soltó lentamente "Solo te diré esto... no te vayas a decepcionar..."

"Eso ya lo sé..." dijo con tristeza "Porque en este juego... yo ya perdí"

*********************

Nat: (reviendo la escena del abrazo de Noriko y Kuro) KAWAII!!! *-*

Kouji (si, Digimon Frontier): Creo que eres una fanática del amor filial ¬¬U

Nat: X3 me descubriste xD ¡Desde ahora Kouji-kun será mi compañero de aventuras! ^o^ (abraza a Kouji)

Kouji: (tratando de soltarse) Y ahora que lo pienso... ¿Qué hago aquí? .? (mira a su alrededor confundido)

Nat: Yo te traje aquí porque me sentía muy solita durante mis coments T.T ¿me vas a acompañar? (puppy eyes)

Kouji: Bah, ¬¬ ¿que más me queda?

Nat: Bravo! ^o^ (vuelve a abrazar a Kouji) 

Kouji: _ Suéltame, pedofila!

Nat: ^^UU (nat lo suelta) ¿Creen que Noriko ya sabe lo que siente Ren? ¿Yoh tendrá la respuesta a tiempo? ¿Horo se caera de tanto saltar? XDD 

Kouji: ¬¬ ¿y esos quienes son?

Nat: diablos -.-U (le da un papel lleno de fichas de personajes)

Kouji: o.oU (se pone a leer)

Nat: Bueno, mientras Kouji-kun se informa xD yo les tengo que dar una mala noticia u.u Mi señora madre me ha castigado, y solo tengo 2 horas diarias para usar la computadora ;_; y una para usar internet ToT (nat se tira al piso llorando) ¿cómo espera que termine un fic así? ¡Pero no se preocupen! (nat se para de un salto) ¡Terminare este fic aunque sea lo ultimo que haga! JAJAJAJA!! =D

Kouji: Terminé!

Nat: Bien ^o^! Ahora a responder los reviews!!! ^^

**Candy-chan and Maru-san: **

Nat: Arigatô gozaimasu, Candymaru-sama!! *-*

Kouji: Son dos ¬¬ no ves?

Nat: Si veo ¬¬ pero las dos son Candymaru

Kouji: -_-U

Nat: Sip, ya se que les gusta el LenxYoh XDD así que auto-dedíquense esa parte a ustedes xD Bueno, para su regocijo, ya no estoy tan YohxLen-fóbica @.@UU solo un poquito

Kouji: Si ._. ahora ha adquirido una nueva fobia 

Nat: ._.UU ahora soy LenxTamao-fóbica _! 

Kouij: . Es como que a mí me pusieran con... con... 

Nat: ¬¬ nadie de tu gumi se parece a Tamao, Kouji-kun

Kouji: cierto u.ú

Nat: Y sobre tu sugerencia, si, creo que podría hacer algo... pero como no me gusta el LenxYoh no puedo evitar hacer sufrir a Yoh!! xDDD Aunque Yoh es muy kawaii *-*

Kouji: ¬¬ a esta le gusta hacer sufrir a todos

Nat: -_-* Si, yo también recuerdo esa parte... Horito sufrió mucho T.T ^^U este fic se queda! Así que ustedes síganle leyendo =P

Kouji: Sayonara...

**Haruka: **

Nat: Motto motto gracias, Haruka-san!!! *^^*

Kouji: Si vas a hablar japonés o español ¬¬ por lo menos hazlo bien 

Nat: Bah, yo hablo como quiero u.ú ¿de verdad le gusta? *-* claro que la voy a seguir! A pesar de mis castigos injustificados...

Kouji: Tu y yo sabemos lo que hiciste ¬¬

Nat: T.T pero así soy, que le hago? Sie... me estoy dando cuenta de que el RenxYoh no es taaaan malo ¬¬ pero igual no me gusta...

Kouji: Tu y tus gustos ¬¬

Nat: ¬¬U ^o^ Gracias por el review!!! ^^

**Kaori Koneko:**

Nat: ^^UU No te preocupes, a cualquiera le pasa ^^

Kouji: A mi no  ¬¬

Nat: -_-UU Bah, sip, al parecer no va a haber Yoh/Anna... aunque todavía tengo muchos vacíos en la historia X3 tal vez ponga algo...

Kouji: ¬¬ eso le dices a todo el mundo

Nat: ¬¬* Y si ^^UU a Horito-chan siempre lo pintan feo T.T Pero no por eso pienses que lo odio *-* yo lo amo!! 

Kouji: Aunque... ._.

Nat: Sip, X3 mi ultima adicción es Kouji-kun (nat abraza a Kouji) ah ._. sorry por no dejarte review ;_; a ver si me paso por ahí un rato después de publicar esto...

Kouji: Suéltame! ¬///¬*

Nat: ._. (nat lo suelta) No, ya viste que no fue Anna quien los vio u.ú aunque habría sido buena idea... pero quería meter a este tipito xD es que me cae taaan bien :3

Kouji: y el esta OOC ¬¬ yo vi el modelo original

Nat: Lo sé ._. ¿Tu crees que deba meter más personajes? Mmm... el problema es que ya tengo toda la historia planeada... y no me quedan huecos para personajes ;.;

Kouji: Yo ví el borrador ¬¬ no hay espacio para ningún cambio 

Nat: Eso no es cierto!! _! ¿De veras me puede ayudar? *-* Usted es muy buena!! ^o^ Por ahora no hay mucho romance... soy un fracaso en esto del romance... ToT

Kouji: ¬¬ y aun así te vas a arriesgar a escribir ese fic de... (se muerde la lengua)

Nat: xDD Solo yo y Kouji sabemos el contenido!! XDD ¡Gracias por el review y mucha suerte a usted también!!

Kouji: (algo nervioso) adiós...

**Edward Wong Hau:**

Nat: *-* ¿de verash le gushto? 

Kouji: -_- Deja de hablar así...

Nat: ^^U Sip, yo comprendo que le guste todo lo que tenga a Horo y yaoi xDD a mi me gustan todos los HoroxRen's! XDD

Kouji: Aunque obviamente prefiere unos a otros

Nat: ^o^ Exacto! Y pues... ¡deberías ver mankin! Es un anime muy bueno!! Motto motto bueno!!!

Kouji: Eso lo dices tú porque es tu favorito

Nat: Gracias por su review!! *^^* nos vemos!

**Kisuka:**

Nat: Hola!! ^o^ Me alegra mucho que le guste! Y ve? No era Hao xDD

Kouji: Te estás ganando problemas con tantos OOC

Nat: T.T Lo sé... ah, Horo-chan si esta bien clarito de lo que siente :3 Y pues, ahora ves que no pagó xD pero se llevó lo mejor! XDD

Kouji: ¬¬ No entiendo como escribes estas cosas...

Nat: -_-* ^o^ Ya te dejé review!!! ^o^ Y quiero que sepas que me gustan mucho tus fics!!! *-*

Kouji: A lo mejor ganas un premio -.-

Nat: sip ^^ Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo! Bye-bye!

**MaiverX:**

Nat: Holaps!! ^^ A mi también me alegra recibir un review tuyo!! ^o^ Nunca se pueden tener demasiados reviews!!! xD

Kouji: Ególatra ¬¬

Nat: No puedo creer que me admires! *-* de veras te lo agradezco!! T.T No me lo merezco... Entiendo lo de la falta de tiempo ^^UU A mí también me pasa...

Kouji: Yo creo que te tendrás que olvidar de dar reviews hasta que a tu madre se le pase...

Nat: ToT No me lo recuerdes... XD sie, Len esta sin ceja XDD lástima que no esta Choco para que lo fastidie XD 

Kouji: ¬¬ Sádica...

Nat: Aquí estoy y gracias por el review!! ^o^ Nos vemos!

**Komachi Tao:**

Nat: Hi!!! ^o^ Sie... aca hay un cuadrilátero xD y una punta sin continuación por ahí xDD 

Kouji: -_-U eso no tiene sentido

Nat: Bueno, como sabrás, a mi no me gusta el YohxLen ._.U Pero lo necesitaba xD 

Kouji: ¬¬ lo que pasa es que querías torturar a Yoh 

Nat: ¬¬U ^^UU ¿no le cae Noriko? Bueno... la entiendo xD si fuera la prometida de Horo yo me sentiría igual xDD Si, estoy de acuerdo con eso de no culparla XD Tiburcio es muy tentador XD

Kouji: Pobre Ren -_-U

Nat: Gracias por el review!! ^.^ Nos vemos!!

Kouji: Adiós... 

***

Nat: Y así terminamos con los reviews! ^o^ Gracias por leer ñ_ñ

Kouji: Espero que no hayan perdido su tiempo

Nat: ._.U Muy bien Kouji-kun, ¡vamos a buscar a Kouichi-kun!

Kouji: -///- No entiendo, pero que importa

Nat: Bye-bye ^o^ No olviden los reviews!! Nos vemos en el proximo cap: **Shinjitsu to Kanasimi no uta**

(se van al ritmo de "With Broken Wings", Kouichi's Song)


End file.
